


Just You

by Elinie



Series: Lucifer: Alphabet Soup (Elinie) [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Everybody loves Trixie Espinoza, Fluff, Gen, Insecure Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer and Trixie's friendship, Pancakes, Sick Character, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinie/pseuds/Elinie
Summary: It’s not that he never babysat Urchin before, he spoiled her to no end, he helped her to skip school and go shopping for the upcoming Mother’s Day, he scared her classmates-bullies and promised them a very remarkable meeting in Hell, he would make sure about that, it was just… some feeling kept nagging at his heart and he wasn’t sure what was that particular emotion. Lucifer needed Linda terribly but she was away.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Moningstar
Series: Lucifer: Alphabet Soup (Elinie) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693207
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Just You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers! I hope, you are safe and healthy! Seems that I cannot get enough of Trixie :) I don't even know who I love more: her or Ella? So, here is another work for you to judge :)

_“But the good news  
Is there's angels everywhere out on the street  
Holding out a hand to pull you back upon your feet  
The one's that you been dragging for so long” ©_

_Rodney Atkins – If You Are Going Through Hell_

“Lucifer, time to grow up,” Chloe reprimanded strictly, crossing her arms on her chest.

“I am the grown-up, Detective” Lucifer whined, looking at Chloe over the rim of his endless cup of coffee, with a healthy amount of whiskey, as Chloe thought.

“Then prove it” she smiled and gave an annoying look to a mountain of paperwork in front of her.

“Why does it have to be me?” Lucifer pouted, pointing an accusing finger at his chest.

“Who else?” Chloe shrugged without paying enough attention. “Linda went to the conference, Amenadiel is babysitting Charlie, Maze is on the hunt, Ella left to see her family in Detroit and Dan is with his abuelita, you know, grandmothers are sacred for Mexicans, besides, Trixie very much wants you to stay with her, and, baby, believe it or not, you are her step-father now, whether you like it or not” Chloe finished her lecture and glared at Lucifer – she didn’t have time for his self-doubting. Everest of paperwork was giving her mocking smiles and her boyfriend was as helpful as ever. Lucifer sent her a thoughtful look.

“Detective, it is not that I am not…ok, fine” he gave up and stood up from the edge of her table.

“Besides, I won’t believe, that you are afraid to catch the chickenpox from Trixie” Chloe muttered to his retreating back.

It was two hours ago at the precinct.

Now Lucifer was standing in the kitchen, frying the second serving of blueberry pancakes while Trixie kept eating the first one. She didn’t look ill except her face covered in purple dots and, probably, fever. So, Lucifer was busy cooking in his own meditative state and thinking over Chloe’s words.

It’s not that he never babysat Urchin before, he spoiled her to no end, he helped her to skip school and go shopping for the upcoming Mother’s Day, he scared her classmates-bullies and promised them a very remarkable meeting in Hell, he would make sure about that, it was just… some feeling kept nagging at his heart and he wasn’t sure what was that particular emotion. Lucifer needed Linda terribly but she was away.

Amenadiel for his part just smiled after listening to Lucifer’s insecurities and answered in his annoyingly-wise manner:

“Welcome to parenthood, Luci”

Lucifer was terrified.

Of course, he was sure as Hell, that he would jump in front of the axe or walked into the burning house for the little Urchin, but parenthood? What was he to Beatrice, after all?

After his return from Hell and his sudden revelation, Beatrice didn’t seem to mind at all. Either she was having an extremely vivid imagination, or her friendship with some certain demon was slowly but effectively bearing fruits. So, Lucifer almost moved to Deckers’ house and both his favorite women were extremely happy about his decision. If only he could convince himself that everything was okay this easy.

“Beatrice...” Lucifer began after some hesitation. “What do you consider me? Am I your friend? Your mother’s boyfriend? Or, Dad forbid, your step-father?”

Trixie wrinkled her nose, smeared with maple syrup.

“You are certainly my friend, and you scared the Hell away all the bullies at my school. Maze could do it as well, but she prefers to teach me how to defend myself, while you are jumping to my defense headlong” she answered him sincerely, he chuckled. How he could even deny her requests when he hated bullies so much? In every realm or century. After all, Azrael was no stranger to this kind of thing when she started her service as the Angel of Death. At first people could see her, of course, she made friends with human children and those children suffered from difficult situations throughout history. So, when Azrael couldn’t defend her friends herself, she’d run to her brother. Soon, it became his habit. Protecting his loved ones.

Trixie continued, not noticing his musings.

“You are definitely more than Mom’s boyfriend, though you both are terribly flirty and disgusting when you are kissing all the time, but I’m okay with it. You never judge, you believe in my dream to become a president of Mars one day, you even promised to fly me there!” Trixie grinned happily, standing up from her chair.

“You are too funny to be a step-dad, and I have a Dad, I do not need the second one, so I would say, you are just Lucifer! Just you for me”

He was reaching for the plate she tried to give back to him when she swayed on her feet and almost fell into his open arms.

“Urchin!”

“’m tired, Lucifer” she mumbled, closing her eyes.

Lucifer hurried to the couch, feeling the waves of panic rushing from the inside.

What did Chloe tell him about a fever? Should he call Linda? What is he supposed to do with the ill child in his arms?

Don’t panic. Don’t panic. You are scaring her.

Trixie snuggled closer to the crook of his neck, not noticing his distress, and mumbled sleepily:

“And you have the best wings”

Lucifer froze as if thunderstruck. Of course! How could he have forgotten about them? The best healing quality in all realms!

“Stupid me” he muttered, carefully adjusting Trixie into his lap and sitting with her down on the couch.

“Will you tell me a bedtime story?”

The little restless outlaw didn’t seem to mind her high fever and burning cheeks at all. Lucifer just nodded his response and moved his shoulders tentatively.

“It’s gonna be all right, little one, just give me a few minutes”

And his white shining wings spread gently around dozing Trixie and shone slightly in the summer twilight.

She stared at her healing cocoon in awe and wrapped her arms around Lucifer’s neck, nearly strangling him, but he just smiled, hugging her closer.

“I will forever be your guardian Whatever, never forget about it” he whispered to her crown.

“I love you, Lucifer”

“So, Urchin, close your eyes now. Once upon a time, there was a princess…”

When Chloe returned home three hours later, she spotted two of her favorite people sleeping peacefully on the couch, Lucifer snoring softly and Trixie on his lap, she just stood in the doorway and smiled.

Slowly and tentatively, he will learn how to be loved and happy. He was on the right track.

The end.

14.04.2020


End file.
